


Frozen Heartbeat

by wileret



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eran sus últimos minutos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleenaBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/gifts).



> Spoilers del final de la película. Drabble corto, muy corto. Pero angst por todos lados.

_Thump, thump._ Lo siente, cada pulsación en su cuerpo, cada latido que a cada segundo retumba más tarde anunciando el final. Sabe que para él ya no hay salida, el frío le atenaza el cuerpo, le nubla la mente, apenas puede moverse ya. La Icarus II va a ser su tumba, ya no hay posible escapatoria para él. Lo asume porque nunca pensó que sobreviviría. La misión un suicidio desde el principio para él. Pero eso no hace más agradable la experiencia. El dolor, el frío. Que apenas pueda hablar y tenga que luchar contra el rápido proceso de congelación para decir dos palabras con la poca fuerza que ya le queda.  
  
\- Házlo, Capa.  
  
 _Sálvate, Capa._ Grita su mente. _Perdóname, Capa,_ le sigue. A pesar del poco tiempo que sabe que le queda, que apenas el aire le llega a los pulmones y que ya es solo cuestión de segundos, no puede evitar seguir pensando. _Capa, eres idiota,_ recuerda que solía decirle. El golpe en la cara, el labio partido. Todo ese odio absurdo, el tiempo desperdiciado. Desea por un momento volver atrás, tener otra oportunidad. Cerrar los ojos y despertar para decir _Gracias, Capa._ Sonreír, creer.  
  
Pero ya lo nota, se acerca. No siente los brazos, no siente ya casi nada.  
  
\- Capa… -susurra ya sin voz, los labios moviéndose apenas en un último esfuerzo. El aire faltándole, los músculos dejando de responder por completo.  
  
 _Thump… thump…_ El corazón parándose.  
  
Y un último sonido que percibe antes de cerrar los ojos.  
  
\- Mace…

 

FIN


End file.
